Skill
Servants under the system are attributed with various Skills that reflect the abilities they had in life, or sometimes those granted by the specific class container in which the Heroic Spirit was placed in. __TOC__ Class Skills Existence Outside the Domain is a Class Skill of the Foreigner class. A skill that gives the ability to exist outside of their natural reality. The skill allows for the Servant to exist within this reality somewhat, whether that means extending a tentacle through or manifesting themselves some other way. It also would work the other way, allowing the servant to access the other reality in which the Outer God resides. Independent Action is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master; the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master. At higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they cannot supply Magical Energy due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them is by utilizing Command Spells. Item Construction is a Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use. Also, this Skill requires time to gather components and manufacture items. Mad Enhancement is the Class Skill that characterizes a Berserker, raising basic parameters and strengthens one's physical abilities in exchange of hindering mental capacities and/or in exchange for their sense of reason. In some cases, it also affects and/or seals away some techniques, Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms. Magic Resistance ( as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Presence Concealment localized as "Obfuscation" is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common Class Skill of the Assassin class. Riding as "Dragoon"}} is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Territory Creation as "Area Creation"}} is a Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. True Name Discernment is a Class Skill of the Ruler class of Servants where status information such as one's identity, Skills, and Parameters are automatically revealed to the owner of this Skill when directly encountering a Servant. Personal Skills Affections of the Muses a Skill that denotes the divine protection of the Goddesses of Arts that one attained by having great skill in music. Makes possible to distinguish all kinds of sounds and play a masterful music performance. Furthermore, plus modifiers are applied to the exercise of music magecraft. Aptitude for Slaughter is a Skill possessed by Heroic Spirits fitting the Assassin or Berserker classes. All attacks will gain a plus modifier in their damage dealt against humans. Aptitude for Slaughter (Tools) is a Skill possessed by Heroic Spirits fitting the Assassin or Berserker classes. Implements used will gain a plus modifier in their damage dealt against humans. Battle Continuation Battle Continuation (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō?, localized as "Marshall") is a Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. This Skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. It is also one of the powers of a vampire. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this Skill. Bravery is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement. Burden of the Dragon Kind is a composite Skill possessed by the ones who cares the blood of the Dragon Kind in their veins. A curse yet a blessing, similar to Vampirism and Lycanthropie, the higher it gets the higher the bearer is strengthened by. In A Rank we can say that the person is actually a dragon disguised in human form. It's composition is made of Battle Continuation, Mana Burst (normally Flames), Monstrous Strength, Clairvoyance and Wisdom of Divine Gift. Charisma is a composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. Clairvoyance is a visual ability that is also called Eagle Eye. This is generally a must-have ability of the Archer class. It is also frequently used during scouting. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey a town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. It connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this Skill have acquired abilities such as precognition (future vision) and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). It is a Skill furnished on the flesh. Conceptual Improvement is the special right and unfair advantage of improving any tool, at any given time or place. A bow becomes stronger, a sword becomes sharper, an ax becomes heavier, etc. Disengage is the ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the battle conditions. Divinity is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels, one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster or Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due to one's dislike for the gods. Those who have A Rank Divinity or above has reached the Throne of Gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called 'purge defense' in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as and . Divinity (False) is a Skill given to one who turn itself into the subject of a cult but wasn't a god itself. Gives the authority as the normal Skill but when battling a oponent whose conditions of invicibility is related to Divinity, doesn't matter how high the Rank in this Skill is, it will not work. At high Ranks the bearer can have a boost that strenghten him or her multiplying his or her stength by the number of worshippers. Eternal Arms Mastership prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. Evaporation of Sanity is a Skill that denotes that one's reasoning is disappearing, making it impossible to keep any secrets. Eye of the Mind (True) is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent’s activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning. Harp of Healing or is a Skill that gives the user the ability to exorcise evil spirits and heal others by playing a melody with a harp. High-Speed Divine Words is a Skill that assists with magical incantations via a power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such, it is a power long lost by modern magi. It is particularly useful for direct attack magic. Hybrid is a skill given to those who are not completely human. It normally encompasses the offspring of humans and demons, since the offspring of both humans and gods tend to be classified in as a totally different matter. Imperial Privilege Imperial Privilege (皇帝特権, Kōtei Tokken?, localized as both "Royal Prerogative" and "Emperor's Prerogative") is an ability that, due to the insistence of the owner, Skills that are essentially impossible to possess can be obtained for a short period of time. In cases when the Rank is А or above, even the "burden to the body" can be acquired (such as Divinity). Independent Manifestation is a special Skill that permits unsupported manifestation into reality, without necessity of energy cost or of summoning by a Master; effectively, the Skill serves as an enhanced version of Independent Action. Being that the skillholder is signified as a , the bearer gains a resistance towards and attacks affected by . The Skill is normally restricted to the Beast class, and potentially Heroic Spirits that qualify as Grand Servants. Innocent Monster is an attribute possessed by Servants whose true history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations and gossips they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter, without concern for the actual person's will or appearance. As a consequence, the Servant's abilities and appearance have been rendered to conform to the specifications of their legend. Incidentally, this Personal Skill cannot be removed. Insanity is the skill given to those who, when in contact with the Outer Gods, selaed away their own reason in order to not lose it completely. It acts in a similar fasion to Mad Enhancement, however, unlike the latter, Insanity does not completely boost physical and combat abilities. Instead, it offers a protection against skills and Noble Phantasms of mental intervention. Instinct is the ability to instantly identify “the best personal course of action” during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms. Knowledge of Melee is a methodology regarding crowd-combat in which friends and foes are all jumbled together. Not the ability to take command of a military force, but combat techniques to persevere as a single warrior within the troops of an army. Living Image is a fusion of and . The user can cloak themselves in the 'image' of what they are said to be to enhance their attacks. Lycanthropy is a curse-like ilness that generates the Werewolf Kind. It's a virus passed through the bite or contact with the infected blood. In a Servant's case it's a composite Skill made of'' Evaporation of Sanity'', Monstrous Strength, Aptitude for Slaughter (Claws and Fangs), Magic Resistance, Poison Resistance, Battle Continuation, Masochistic Constitution, Animal Dialogue, Shapeshift, Strategy, Innocent Monster and Affection of the Goddess. Magecraft Magecraft (魔術, Majutsu?) is knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy. Mana Burst (Flames) is a version of Mana Burst that infuses weapons with Magical Energy that imparts a flame effect. Mana Burst (Lightning) (False) is a Skill that is given to one who was capable of faking the power of a Thunder God. Mana Burst (Shadow) , otherwise known as Mana Burst (Shade), is a special type of Mana Burst granted to those who wield Cursed Gear-type Noble Phantasms. In a way, it works similarily to Monstrous Strength. It is impossible to get an EX rank in this skill. Mana Burst (Water) , otherwise known as Mana Burst (Azure), is a special type of Mana Burst that is formed by infusing mana and releasing a watery aura. Users of the opposite element, Mana Burst (Flame), may be put at a disadvantage depending on the rank of the Mana Burst (Water) skill. Marksmanship is a Skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms. Military Tactics Military Tactics (軍略, Gunryaku?) is tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. Monstrous Strength is a Skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this Skill. This Skill is borne from the holder's nature as a monster or Demonic Beast. Natural Born Genius is a Skill that shows one who has unparalleled natural knowledge. Allows the use of most Skills, excluding those inherent to the body (such as Divinity) or ones unique to particular heroes, at the proficiency of A~B Rank. Ninjutsu is the general term for the secret intelligence techniques, combat techniques, larceny techniques, torture techniques, etc., employed by ninjas. Its system differs between each school. Protection from Arrows is the ability to deal with projectiles, an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing the sound of air being cut, or sensing the killing intent of the enemy. Protection from Injury is a Skill similar but unsimilar to the Protection of the Faeries Skill. It's the ability to cannot be killed by a astonishing quantity of attacks in a row and neither by a one hit kill strike. In a similar way to the Protection from the Faeries, this Skill strenghten the bearer the hardest the situation is. In the A Rank even curses of death aren't capable to work normally in the Servant's body. Protection from the Will to Live a Skill that cares the power of will of ones trying to free her or himself from a curse or illness. At A Rank or higher is capable of let one to passively ignore the condition of a divine punishment or even a state of being completely different of illness itself, like vampirism or lycanthropie. This Skill is the representation of what makes us human beings. Protection of the Sun God is a Skill given to one who was loved and protected by a Deity of the Astral King. People loved by the sun have a aura of flames that protect and strengthen them during daytime. Shapeshift is a Skill that refers to both borrowing bodies and appearance change. It is a method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae. It is also one of the powers of a vampire. Single-Mindedness is the ability to immerse oneself in something, exhibiting a superhuman degree of focus. Stalking is a Skill for keeping on one's pursuit of a beloved or hated target. Supernatural Powers is the ability to freely move and levitate nearby objects. Vampirism is a state of sickness or blessing possessed by the members of the Vampire Kind, in special the Dead Apostles. It's a composed Skill of Battle Continuation, Shapeshifting and Bloodsucking. At A Rank it also grants the owner even more powerful Skills like Mana Burst (normally Shadow or Flames), Hypnosis, Magecraft, Possession and even Divinity. Although, this Skill also inflicts the weakness of the Vampire Kind in the bearer.